


Day 1: Stupefy

by heavy_cream



Series: DaiSuga Week 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga Week, Daisuga Week 2015, Hogwarts AU, M/M, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavy_cream/pseuds/heavy_cream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“You are not so bad for a Gryfindor,"</i> Suga grinned and with a wave ran down the hall following his wandering house mate.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi watched until they disappeared in the dark, thinking about Suga's smile, his dimples, his mischievous eyes, his really pretty face.</p><p> </p><p>Oh yeah, he was fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Stupefy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Functional_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Functional_k/gifts).



> DaiSuga Week 2015
> 
> Swearwords and cussing, I can't be assed to censor myself. Woefully unbetaed, please point out my mistakes.
> 
> Dialogue in _italics_ is in Japanese, I'm just not going to embarrass myself in trying to adapt it properly. Please excuse etiquette mistakes I might have incurred with my ignorance.

The first time they meet it’s in the middle of the night and Daichi considers he is approximately twelve levels of fucked.

It’s his first week after being transferred from _Mahoutokoro_ , and though his former school was as quirky and alive as the old English castle, he’d gotten used to it in the last six years. He knew which gates had a tendency to port students to random parts of the school-grounds, that the eerie echoes in the middle of the night are the _Kodama_ who had settled in the ancient Cherry tree that sits in the middle of the courtyard. He knows that randomly animated objects are just _Tsukumogami_ who have come to celebrate their birthdays and that although mischievous, the raccoons and foxes were most likely just playful _henge_. That _Komainu_ patrol the grounds and make sure that nothing unlawful will ever trespass. And though _Mahoutokoro_ is ancient, older than the European schools of magic, staircases _just didn’t move._

Point was, Daichi was way beyond his curfew and he was lost as fuck in a castle with moving parts and poltergeists and he was in the dungeons of all places to be which was a maze filled with dead ends. Plus, weren’t the dungeons his rival house’s lair?

He was super fucked.

He startled, suddenly, wasn’t that that a shuffle he heard down the dark corridor?

Shit, shit, shit.

He fumbled out his wand and stepped into the shadows. It’s not that he was scared or anything, it’s just, there was that big war a few years ago and the Death Eaters and the castle had been invaded and what if one of them was still there? Wouldn’t they lurk in the dungeons? They would, they totally would. 

He stayed hidden in the nook, listening to the noises in the dark. There was water running somewhere, a soft whooshing sound, probably the wind, and there, pat pat pat. 

He swallowed, it was coming closer.

Pat, pat, pat.

Oh god it was right around the corner wasn’t it? Daichi swallowed hard and decided, fuck it, he was not just going to wait and get it, and jumped into the corridor, wand held high.

And stepped right onto the cat.  
Daichi squawked out something between a yell and a curse word and watched as the cat hissed at him and patted away in the same way it had come from. Daichi let out a breath, choking a bit as his heart had apparently migrated to his throat, and resolved to never speak of it to anyone ever. 

He put away his wand, turned around, and found himself suddenly face to face with a man. This time he did shout, stumbled with his own feet and landed hard on his ass on the damp dungeon floor. He scooted backwards and looked up at figure expecting to see one of the ghosts that roamed the castle, but instead realized it was another boy like him. Tall and lanky, shirtless and barefooted, his black hair a mess that covered half of his face only. He stood there, eyes half way open staring at him intensely and Daichi couldn’t decide if he was relieved or not. How serious were house rivalries at Hogwarts?

“Ouhm,” Daichi started and waited to see if the other boy would do something and then there was another shuffling sound, this time behind him.

“Kuroo?” He heard the hoarse whisper coming from around the corner, and shortly after another student stepped around it. He stopped startled as he saw Daichi on the floor. 

“Are you alright?” The boy asked and Daichi scrambled to his feet, embarrassed all over again. 

“Ah- yes, I am, ah, alright,” he answered and watched as the other boy stepped closer. He seemed the opposite of the other boy, white, short cropped hair, lively brown eyes, a mole under the left one, mild curiosity painted his features as he looked from Daichi to the other student who still hadn’t moved. He cocked his head slightly to a side.

 _“Japanese?”_ The white-haired boy asked in Japanese and Daichi stammered out a reply, unexpected to hear his mother tongue in England.

_“Yes.”_

_“Ah, you are the new exchange student!”_

_“Yes, ah, I’m Sawamura Daichi, nice to meet you,”_ he answered and reflexively bowed.

 _“Sugawara Koushi, but everyone calls me Suga. Nice to meet you too,”_ he replied bowing as well, but apparently amused by the exchange they were having in the middle of the night.

 _“Suga,”_ Daichi repeated and realized he had absolutely no reason to do so, and distantly noticed, he hadn’t looked away. They looked at each other for a moment, and just as Daichi was about to say something stupid, he sensed movement behind him. He jolted as the dark haired boy walked past him.

 _“Ah, that’s Kuroo, he has a tendency to sleepwalk. He didn’t hurt you, did he?”_ Suga asked concerned and looked Daichi over. Daichi felt his face grow warm, embarrassed all over again.

_“No, I’m fine, is he, uhm alright?”_

_“He’s fine, don’t worry, I just need to take him to bed so he doesn’t freak out.”_

_“Oh, uhm, so he is really asleep?”_ Daichi asked as Suga gently took Kuroo’s arm and pulled him gently down the hallway.

 _“Yeah, he won’t even remember this in the morning._ Come on Kuroo, lets go to bed okay?” Kuroo didn’t reply but walked down the hall leisurely. Daichi was equal parts impressed and creeped out.

 _“Your English is very good,”_ Daichi commented, feeling intrigued by the other boy. He looked away when Suga smiled. 

_“I was born in Japan, but I have lived most of my life in England. Kuroo is a ‘halfu’, he understands Japanese but rarely speaks it. By the way,”_ Suga added as they turned yet another corner, _“how come you are in the Dungeons?”_

_“Ah, I got lost and uhm, I don’t know how I got here.”_

Suga laughed. _“Oh yeah, the dungeons are a labyrinth, I’ll take you to the landing that leads to the entrance hall, can you find your way back from there, Gryffindor?”_ Suga asked, a slight smug smile curved his lips.

Daichi gave him a level look and Suga snorted out a quiet laugh.

_“Alright, we are close. So, is it very different, Hogwarts from, uh, Mahoutokoro?"_

_"Yes, very different, Latin spells are strange."_

Suga laughed. _"You'll have to tell me more about your magic,"_ Suga said with a smile and stopped walking. 

_"Ah, sure, any time,"_ Daichi answered and smiled, Kuroo walked past both of them.

_"So, this is your stop."_

_"Oh, right. Uhm, these stairs don’t move do they?”_

_Suga grinned, “not these ones, no. No moving stairs at your school in Japan?”_

_“No, just teleporting gates, sometimes.”_

Suga laughed and the sound echoed down the hall. They hushed each other urgently in between smiles 

_"Thanks, for uh everything. You are not so bad, for a Slytherin."_

_“You are not so bad for a Gryfindor,"_ Suga grinned and with a wave ran down the hall following his wandering house mate. 

Daichi watched until they disappeared in the dark, thinking about Suga's smile, his dimples, his mischievous eyes, his really pretty face. 

Oh yeah, he was fucked. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fucking late because I'm allergic to deadlines apparently. I'll attempt posting more or less daily but no promises because, life.
> 
> Anyway, even though all prompts are independent I couldn't help make this a sort of proper timeline because I'm hopelessly romantic and I like fucking myself over with complicated shit.


End file.
